Stir-Crazy
by caylender
Summary: Ever since his injury and with no WWE to occupy his time, Seth Rollins has become stir-crazy. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he has discovered the joys of online shopping... Cracky oneshot


Just a silly idea that was floating around my head. I'm not sure why either, but that's okay with me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, Seth Rollins, Kevin, the Magic Bullet, Snuggies, or even a Seth Rollins Never Shuts Up shirt... I'm sure you didn't think I did anyways.

* * *

It was official; Seth Rollins was losing his mind. He had been in recovery from his surgery and in rehab for his injury for barely longer than a month, and he was going stir-crazy.

Even with rehabbing for at least five hours a day, he had exhausted any potential activity in his house. Within the span of the first week and a half, he had already watched every movie he owned and was now caught up on all _The Walking Dead_ seasons. Last week, he had gotten so bored that he had deep cleaned his kitchen cabinets. That had been an exhausting task, and it had been more than slightly alarming with some of the canned goods he found, especially the can of mixed veggies from the 1970's that was taking up residence under the kitchen sink... He hadn't even been alive then, and he didn't even want to think about how it had gotten there.

One of the only good outcomes from his injury was how happy Kevin seemed to be with him home for so long. Seth had never realized how much he meant to the little Yorkie, but there was something extremely satisfying about seeing Kevin's little happy 'butt wiggle' dance when the little Yorkie woke up to see Seth was still there.

Also, Seth realized how pathetically boring he was without wrestling in his life… what a newb! He had to face the facts; his life consisted of Kevin and WWE, so without the WWE, he was easily becoming listless. To fill the considerable void in his life, he had developed a growing fascination for online shopping. There so many useless products he had never realized he needed. From _Snuggies_ to the _Magic Bullet_ , Seth needed everything!

Seth snorted as he stumbled across an advertisement for customized T-shirts for dogs. Heh, if he really wanted, he could create a Seth Rollins "Never Shuts Up" shirt for Kevin, and they could both wear them together. He chuckled at the thought. That was never going to happen! He'd rather join a barbecue club with Kane than dress like his dog. He wasn't one of those crazy pet owners that forced his dog into wearing clothes… He and Kevin had a special bond, and he could never subject either of them to that horror!

He casually added some WWE ornaments to his virtual shopping cart: a Randy Orton gingerbread man, a Sting bulb that even had the long hair, some truly terrifying Finn Balor ornaments, and a couple of Seth Rollins ones as well... Hey, don't judge him! His Roman Reigns and Ambrose Asylum bulbs were looking a tad bit lonely on his little Christmas tree… He then frowned, sort of impressed at what his laptop screen now showed him; the WWE actually made a New Day ornament. Why not? He added a couple to his basket. At least, they would match the New Day T-shirt the crazy Bronies had sent him.

The same advertisement for the customized dog shirts popped up on his screen again. He rolled his eyes; no matter how many times that advertisement appeared, he wasn't going to cave!

Seth clicked onto his email and was slightly irritated to find the same advertisement on the top of his inbox. Good lord, that site was persistent.

He redirected his internet to go check his Twitter page and wasn't surprised in the least to see a ton of 'get well and recover' messages directed to him. He really appreciated the sentiment though. But he wasn't so appreciative to all the mentions he was getting for that customized T-shirt site. What the hell? Did he really come across as the type of person that wanted to force Kevin into unnecessary clothing?

Speaking of Kevin, the little dog darted into the room and jumped onto the couch next to him. Seth grinned and pulled the Yorkie towards him to cuddle. Kevin was such a cute little guy...He could totally rock a Seth Rollins T-shirt…

* * *

Dean Ambrose knocked on the front door to Seth Rollins' Iowan home. He was stopping by to see his buddy and to make sure the poor sap hadn't gone completely stir-crazy.

After a minute of waiting, Dean grew bored and just pulled out his spare key and entered Seth's home on his own accord. Seth didn't actually know that he had his own key, but Dean didn't think that fact was too important. He wandered into Seth's living room and snorted at the sight before him.

The previous World Heavyweight Champion was stretched out on his couch with his injured leg properly elevated. He was wearing his "Never Shuts Up" shirt. But the best part was that his little rat dog was wearing a matching shirt and was curled up on Seth's lap. Both were sound asleep.

Dean smirked. How adorable! He pulled out his phone and snapped several pictures of the vomit inducingly adorable scene in front of him. As he wandered into Seth's kitchen to begin making some pancakes for the two to eat for dinner (Hey, he was hungry! His flight had just landed a couple of hours ago and he had an obnoxious love for breakfast food!), he carefully sent one of the photos to Roman with careful instructions to place it on Twitter… He smirked to himself as he found a giant skillet. Seth was totally stir-crazy and was probably a lost cause at this point, but that was just fine to the Lunatic Fringe. Oh well, the least he could do was feed the crazy man.

* * *

So review? And maybe Dean will send you that picture of Seth and Kevin...


End file.
